


Home was always with you

by Fr0y0yeet578



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minecraft, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr0y0yeet578/pseuds/Fr0y0yeet578
Summary: George finds his family moving from the steady familiarity of London to the new and terrifying prospect of Florida. Needing to start a new school when you are 17 and the new kid is pretty intimidating. George finds some great friends pretty quickly but one of them seems slightly too familiar.(basically I suck at summaries and i’m not entirely sure of the direction this is going to go in but i had the idea so here it is)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! hope u enjoy this, kind of short chapter to start but we will meet the other characters pretty soon!

I woke up to the sound of my mother calling me downstairs, or we would be late for the airport. Moving to Florida definitely wasn’t something I had wanted to do and it only hit me now, still foggy with sleep, that today was the last time I would get to call my families small, London apartment home. I groaned as I tumbled out of bed and grabbed my phone. It was September 2nd and i had four days to move to the other side of the world, settle into our new house, and start my American school. Fun. 

‘George! Come on! we need to finish packing the essentials. We have to be at the airport in 2 hours!’

‘COMING MUM’ I shouted down the hall. Wincing as my loud voice pierced through my morning brain. I pulled my jumper and jeans on as quickly as possible, before racing to the kitchen so i could get breakfast before my sister, Olivia.

‘Nice to see you finally decided to join us George, your mother has already called you twice.’ my father, who was sat at the breakfast table contributed.

‘I’m sorry, sorry, i stayed up late last night playing minecraft it won’t happen again.’ I stole a slice of toast from the pile before rushing out the room again. ‘I’ll go finish packing my stuff right now!’ my back was already turned before they even had a chance to respond.

I sat in the taxi a couple of hours later, head leaning against the cool window. It was still dark outside, and raining, typical of a 6am start in London. The cold glass pressed against my forehead was slightly calming, i was incredibly nervous about this move, we had never lived anywhere else before and the prospect of change was terrifying.

I had my headphones in, random background music blasting through. That perfect balance between it being loud enough to satisfy your mind, but not too loud that anyone else could hear it. My family didn’t really approve of my music taste, but i couldn’t tell you what songs i was listening to anyway.

A bump in the road jolted me, but i was still extremely tired and before i knew it, my eyes were slipping shut and my trail of thought was lost. 

‘Psst, George, wake up!’ I woke to my 14 year old sister leaning in my face, but this time we were on the airplane and about to land. ‘The seatbelt sign is on, there’s only five minutes till landing’

Five minutes until we officially start our new life in Orlando. Five minutes until the biggest change in our life. That’s not a lot of time, is it?

‘Mmkay, I’m awake, Olivia, I’m awake you can get out of my face now.’ she glared at me. 

‘I was doing you a favour, no need to be rude.’

I honestly was too jet lagged to think of a response, so instead i just closed my eyes again and ignored her. Maybe if i pretended like we were still in London then I would be able to forget all about moving.

The sun was blasting down in Florida, I had never felt heat quite like it. The airport was warm and stuffy and i immediately missed the temperate, air conditioned plane. 

Even the floor was hot and I opted to keep my head down as my family made our way past through baggage claim and out towards the door, where my new home was waiting for me.


	2. Sapnap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol update we meet Sapnap

Our new house was a LOT bigger than our little apartment back in London. I guess that’s what you get for moving to America. The house itself is okay to look at, nothing particularly special but it has a big back garden which is cool.

It’s very near my school however, speaking of which i start there tomorrow. My parents thought it would be a good idea to introduce ourselves to the neighbours so we knew at least some people. They had come out to Florida beforehand to move our furniture and everything in, so they had spoken to a couple of people who lived round here and right next door was a boy my year. I think they said his name was Niel or something? 

i didn’t really want to spent my precious days before school out socialising, which is what i would have to do when there, but i didn’t have much of a choice so i agreed to take something round for them.

Now, i’m stood outside of a strangers house, with absolutely no idea what to say to them and very low expectations of my afternoon.

The doorbell was resounding through the house with a loud low tone that i could hear from outside. I stood apprehensively for a few minutes, just before i began to wonder if they were out and i had been sent here for nothing the bright red door swung open and i was faced with the image of a dark haired boy with a bandana tied round his head.

‘Hello? Who are you?’ the boy asked me. 

‘Oh, um, I’m george. I just moved in next door and my mum sent me round with some cake she made earlier to thank yours for her help when we were moving in.’ 

I stuttered slightly at the beginning, handing the plate to him. I didn’t really do well with new people and this boy was staring at me. Granted, he had a reason, I mean i had just showed up on his doorstep and he didn’t know who i was but i still felt nervous about it.

‘Oh cool. I’m nick, but most people call me Sapnap. Nice to meet you,’ 

So his name wasn’t Niel, oops.

‘So, i’m assuming you don’t know anyone here being new and all, so i can show you round town if you like. Wait how old are you anyway? you look like you’rein my year, but it’s hard to tell usually’

‘Oh yh! I am actually, i’m 17 but i’ve been told i look younger than that before,’ I told him, laughing slightly at the end. Sapnap was easy to talk to and i liked that. I could imagine us being friends.

‘Neat, that means you’re starting with us tomorrow. If you want you can hang out with me and my friends, I can imagine how hard it is to start here. It’s a small town and practically everyone knows each other.’

‘Oh, thanks, but don’t feel like you have to do anything for me. I would be fine but not that that doesn’t sound nice-‘ 

Sapnap Interrupted me with ‘George, chill, it’s no big deal i’m sure my friends would love a new person in the group. It’s not like you’re gonna be a burden’

That’s nice of him, i could tell i was rambling. Sometimes i do that but it didn’t seem to bother him.

‘Thanks’ he could probably see my relief and moved on to a different topic.

‘Hey, where’d you move from? England, right? You have a pretty strong accent.’

‘Yeah, i lived in London my whole life’ i told him. ‘I’m going to miss it’

‘Nick! Don’t just stand at the door. Either invite the poor boy in, or say goodbye.’

A women, who i assumed must be Sapnap’s mother, was stood on the stairs behind him. 

‘Oh, sorry mom, this is George, he’s our new neighbour,’ Sapnap told her, proving i guessed right.

‘George Davidson? Oh! Welcome, would you like a drink or anything?’ Sapnaps mum asked me, she seemed nice.

‘I’m fine, thank you, actually i should probably get going. Thank you for offering though.’ I responded, i had wanted to go finish off my game at home and i knew that if i spent any more time here, it would get too late.

‘No problem! I hope you have a nice day George.’ she smiled at me, ‘Good luck with starting school.’

‘Thanks, Bye Sapnap,’ I turned to walk down the front steps of the porch and heard a goodbye in response. 

Maybe this wasn’t going to be as bad as i had thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be completely random ahhhhh 😂


	3. Lookout it’s time to meet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George meets a pretty stranger in a gas station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I LEFT THIS SO LONG! life had just been kinda tuff and i didn’t have any motivation to write, but here is a chapter, finally.

I grabbed my house keys off the desk.

‘Mum, im just going to the shops cause i need some school supplies for tomorrow’ i yelled up the stairs, ignoring the glare my sister sent me way at the noise.

‘Okay sweetheart, there’s some money on the table take that if you need!’

‘THANKS’ i hollered before remembering that though we don’t live in a London flat anymore the neighbours probably wouldn’t appreciate the noise.

‘Ugh bye Olivia’ she had continued to glare at me but know it turned to a smirk.

‘have fun Georgie!’ she teased, it was a nickname my childhood best friend had given me before he moved away but she knew i hated it coming from her.

I flipped her off before shutting the door behind me and vaguely heard her yelling at mum what i’d done. Snitch. I just smiled to myself at that thought and started the walk to the nearest supply shop, which just happened to be a gas station.

I stared at the pencils they had, crappy ones but i just needed something for school so i could write. I would get better ones later on.

‘Ya know, you might actually have to make a decision, staring can only do so much’

I glanced up, ready with a sarcastic response on the tip of my tongue, but when i saw who i was speaking to my mouth shut and my mind too.

Because gods was this guy handsome, he had dirty blond hair, with slight waves in it, curling at the nape of his neck. Freckles were scattered across his cheeks and they were highlighted by the florida sun. The thing that struck me the most (even more than his height) was that he had the most startling grass green eyes i had ever seen. 

He looked slightly familiar.

‘You good there man?’

i realised i had been staring and my cheeks grew red.

‘Um yeah sorry i was just- uh-‘ i knew i was stuttering again but i was embarrassed. What do you say to a stranger that just caught you admiring them?

‘I’m just teasing, i’m Dream’ he smiled at me offering his hand and my heart fluttered slightly.

Shut up heart, i told it.

No, it responded stubbornly.

‘I’m George.’ I took his hand, i thought i saw a flash of recognition in his eyes but it was gone in a second, replaced with a confident smirk.

‘Oh so your british are you? We could do with some new people in the town, you live here?’

‘Yeah, i start at the local school tomorrow.’ i told him, i didn’t really know why but it seemed like the type of small talk you made with a pretty stranger.

His face lit up ‘oh! i go there, so i guess we’ll see you around, huh’

‘sure will,’ i smiled at him, ‘i better get these for school though’ waving a pack of pens i just grabbed in front of him.

he let out a wheeze, it was sort of cute.

‘oh yeah i’d better get going too, nice speaking to ya’ and with that he was walking away and i was left standing staring into an empty space with a slight pink tint to my cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if you’ve stuck with this story, thank u! it was my first one so it’s a bit rocky but if are still here or your new drop a comment <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so it would mean a lot if you left a comment or feedback to tell me if you liked it or how to improve it! Or if u have any ideas on how the storyline should go! I just had this idea while watching tv and decided why not write it :)


End file.
